


Soundtrack

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary day in the life of Kurt and Adam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack

When Kurt wakes, Adam’s in the shower singing an uptempo jazz version of a bubble bath jingle. Kurt tosses aside the blankets and joins him, singing counterpoint while they make liberal use of soap and shampoo.

While Kurt finishes dressing, Adam’s in the kitchen singing a hamburger helper/ hot dog mash-up and microwaving bacon. Kurt knows that Adam saw the Oscar Meyer Weinermobile in person when he visited the states with his grandparents. Adam was eight and there’s photographic proof.

Adam’s mother refuses to send Kurt a scan of the photo. She’s holding it hostage to make Kurt visit. Kurt doesn’t need the incentive, but he does want to see the picture. He tried bribing Adam’s younger sister but she just laughed and sang about Kurt and Adam kissing in a tree. Kurt wonders if she got all the way to the end of the song before realizing he had hung up. He’d ask Adam, but Adam would just laugh.

Adam’s slicing tomatoes for sandwiches when he cuts his finger. He can’t really sing with a finger in his mouth so Kurt sings about band-aids while fussing over the tiny cut. Afterward, Adam pretends to be a band-aid and sticks to Kurt until they reach the stairs.

Adam follows Kurt to the subway wearing a big smile. Kurt wonders if Adam’s good mood is due to his role in a new play, or because Kurt is wearing a particularly flattering pair of pants.

Kurt’s pretty sure it’s the pants.

Their subway car is crowded so Adam wraps his arms around Kurt and sings “So Long, Farewell,” complete with voices for most of their ride. He leaves first with a quick brush of lips and Kurt hums softly all the way to class.

They’re out of sync all day, having to rely on covert texts. Kurt has Vogue.com and the diner after class and a major project due in three days. Adam’s holding onto his coffee shop job as long as he can, hoping to save up a little extra money before the demands of the play force him to quit.

The apartment still smells vaguely of bacon and Kurt climbs out onto the fire escape to breathe. Adam’s tiny herb garden is lined up along one edge of the tiny landing so Kurt sings “Scarborough Fair” before going inside and closing the window.

The apartment still smells like bacon, but Kurt doesn’t really mind.

He makes a huge pot of spaghetti and declares it crazy pasta night. Adam invented that dish one night when he was a NYADA freshman, begging one food item from each person on his hall and tossing everything together in a bowl of spaghetti. Adam has a stomach of iron.

Kurt lines up the ingredients of their fridge, then vetoes condiments, pickles and cheesecake, tossing a little of everything else into the pot with the olive oil and pasta. He covers it and heads off to work on his homework, hoping to be done before Adam arrives.

Adam gets home first. They’ve already decided that he’d be a terrible ninja, but he proves it again when he bounces over to pull Kurt out of his chair. Adam dances them around to the Tigger song, making Kurt feel a bit like Rabbit. They end up on the sofa, where Adam kisses Kurt like he’s starving. Kurt kisses back and they forget about dinner for a while.

Adam’s stomach finally protests loudly enough that they both start to laugh. Crazy pasta night comes with its own dance so they put on a tango and honor tradition. Kurt gets to lead because Adam likes being dipped. They don’t have any flowers so he clutches some raw spaghetti in his teeth.

Kurt twirls Adam to his seat and presents him with a paper napkin as if it were fine linen. They’re eating on Adam’s flea market china and nothing matches. Kurt thinks it’s charming and added a few pieces to the mix. He disinfected his chairs after liberating them from the old loft.

Rachel’s touring with a children’s show on ice. Blaine’s doing dinner theater in Florida. Santana and Brittany are somewhere in the Bahamas. Kurt misses them but feels like he can finally breathe. The Apples invade the apartment with terrifying frequency so there’s never time to feel lonely. When they have a long weekend free Kurt and Adam visit Burt and Carole in DC.

Adam loves the Smithsonian museums. All of them. Sometimes he stops in the middle of the National Mall and sings. People smile because he’s got a plummy accent and he’s charming. Kurt hasn’t joined in yet, but he’s got a list of songs ready for when he does. He’s taking a class on accents.

There’s some chicken parm, steamed broccoli, and six cherries in the spaghetti this time. Adam adds a splash of leftover white wine and toasts Kurt with his plate. Kurt returns the gesture and they say ‘clink’ before starting to eat. One time they had meatballs and tried the famous Lady and the Tramp scene. Adam laughed so hard the meatball rolled right off the table and they both sang “On Top of Spaghetti” in its’ entirety before crashing into each other and forgetting all about supper.

Adam gives up on his fork and drizzles individual noodles into his mouth. It reminds Kurt of a baby bird eating worms so he joins in to avoid watching. Adam makes obnoxious slurping noises and Kurt considers that a challenge. There’s cheesecake for dessert and they eat it, pressed together naked on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around them and Golden Girls on the TV.

The dishes are left to soak overnight and they retire to the bedroom dancing a waltz while Adam sings “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” and Kurt hums the accompaniment. They close the blinds and make shapes out of the paper stars pasted to the ceiling.

Adam falls asleep to the sound of Kurt singing “Starlight Starbright” and Kurt follows close behind, safe and content in Adam’s arms. There’s music and dancing in their dreams.

::end::


End file.
